Something to drink
by BangBangAllSwagg
Summary: This is what happens when Tina Rachel Santana Quinn and Brittney have an empty house with Santana's alcohol and a dirty mind ; . Lots of smut don't read if you don't like smut.


**Well I decided to practice smut for my other story so umm I hope you like it. **

**I do not own glee no matter how much I wish so…. Hope you like it.**

Santana, Brittney, Rachel, Quinn, and Tina all sat in a circle in the middle of Brittney's living room. Mercedes couldn't be there because she was on another one of secret dates with Sam. Brittney's parents were out of town for the weekend and Brittney and Santana thought it would be a good idea to throw a little get together. And when Santana says get together it mostly always means alcohol is involved. Santana by herself was bad so Santana with alcohol is even worse.

"Time for a little truth or dare ladies, but first a little liquid encouragement." Santana grabbed 5 shot glasses and handing each of them to the girls. She poured each glass to the rim with a shot of patron. Rachel's eyes bulged at seeing what strong alcohol Santana was giving them and Tina just looked like she was about to shit herself. She wasn't one for strong alcohol or trouble making.

"S-Santana, this stuff is pretty strong. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tina asked while Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Ugh. Just shut up and take it to the head. Stop complaining." Santana replied as her Quinn and Brittney took their shots ignoring the burning in the back of their throat.

Rachel gulped looking at the glass then took it to the head. She started coughing and sputtering from the burning of such a strong alcohol. Quinn reached over and pat on her back frowning. The two were very comfortable but since Quinn wasn't exactly ready to come out yet they kept what was going on behind closed doors. Everyone had their suspicions but Quinn's HBIC glare would keep them from pushing the subject with the two girls.

"Let's go Chang. Drink up." Santana growled at Tina. Tina gulped then took the shot coughing a little herself. Santana just chuckled at the inexperienced drinkers.

"Okay truth or dare. Brittney you're first." Santana said smiling at the girl. Brittney smiled at the girl before turning at to the rest of the girls trying to think of who she wanted to ask.

"Ummm… Quinn truth or dare?" She asked innocently.

"Truth Britt."

"Okay." Brittney said smiling wildly clapping her hands together. " Is it true that you and Rachel are dating cause Santana says that you're a pressed lemon and you are just waiting for Rachel to sque-" But she was cut off by Santana covering her mouth.

"Britt, too much information. Q, answer the question. Oh and by the way if you choose not to answer or do the dare given to you, you have to get naked and walk to the police station down the block walk in and hit on a police officer." Santana said smiling evilly. She knew that nobody would be willing to do that so they would have no choice but to their dare or answer the question they were given.

"Seriously?" Quinn said her face falling after every word that came out of Santana's mouth.

"Oh yeah!" Santana said smirking at Quinn as Brittney nodded her head to reply to Quinn's question. Quinn looked at Rachel to see if she was okay with her that she tell the girls their little secret. Rachel just shrugged and nodded. She was comfortable with herself and her sexuality and had no problem with the world knowing about her and Quinn but she kept her mouth shut because she knew that Quinn wasn't ready to come out of the closet.

"Fine. Yes Rachel and I are dating. No you may not ask questions or make any comments. Especially you Santana." Quinn said grabbing Rachel pulling her into her lap and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Rachel smiled and got comfortable in her girlfriends lap happy that she admitted it to the group.

"I knew it." Santana shouted.

"Awww!" Brittney cooed.

"That makes so much sense." Tina said quietly.

"Okay, my turn. Santana truth or dare." Quinn said smirking. She planned on getting the girl back for all the hell the girl had given her about Rachel and her before she was ready to come out.

"I'm no punk. Dare." Santana said bravely. Quinn just smirked wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"Good. I dare you kiss Tina over there." Santana, Brittney and Tina's mouth dropped. Rachel looked at their reactions and started giggling at the situation. She just hopped Santana didn't kill her afterwards.

"No way Quinn." Santana said as Tina said "Don't I get a say in this?" at the same time.

"You made the rules Satan. Either you kiss Tina here or you go walking naked." Quinn said smirking.

Santana huffed giving Quinn the death glare as she moved next to Tina.

"W-wait I don't think this is a very good idea." Tina said backing away from Santana.

"I am not walking naked for you Chang you'd better pucker up before I go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you Chinese ass." Santana growled at Tina as she gulped but stopped moving away. Santana moved forward until she was sitting in front of Tina. She brushed Tina's hair out of her fast causing a shiver to run down Tina's spine. Tina gulped nervously looking anywhere but at Santana. Santana leaned over a slowly started to kiss the girl. Tina sat still for a few seconds but then started to reciprocate after Santana bit on her bottom lip. It was one of her turn on's.

Tina would never say it out loud but she liked the way Santana kissed. It was different form Mike. It was soft and more gentle. It wasn't clumsy like Mike's where. Maybe it was because Santana was more experienced. But whatever it was Tina liked it. She was just too shy to admit it. After about 15 seconds Santana pulled back smiling.

"Hot!" Brittney said. She like seeing Santana make out with other girls and she didn't mind sharing her as long as she got to watch.

"Not bad Chang. I wasn't expecting that from you." Santana said then glared at Quinn the wheels turning in her head to get Quinn back. Then her eyes landed on Rachel and she smiled evilly.

"My turn." Santana said in a sing song sort of way. "Rachel truth or dare?" She asked the small diva in a sweet voice trying not to let on that she was going to get Quinn back using the small girl in her lap.

"Umm d-dare I guess." Rachel said pushing herself further into Quinn toying with her fingers. She knew this wasn't going to end will but her liquid encouragement was kicking in so she decided to go for it.

"Excellent!" Santana said looking at Quinn evilly. "I double dare you to kiss me while letting me put my hands under that hideous sweater of yours." Santana said smiling so wide that Brittney thought her face would crack.

"Oh HELL NO!" Quinn said growling holding Rachel protectively. "You WILL NOT get ANYWHERE NEAR RACHEL!" She yelled.

"Quinn I don't want to go naked to the police station. I could get arrested for doing such foolishness and not to mention the fact that i have had more than the limit of-"Santana cut her off.

"Shut it, Berry. Quinn dear, you really going to make your girl do that." Santana said smirking at Quinn.

"Fine. Santana I am going to get you for this," Quinn said glaring at Santana. Rachel leaned her head up and gave Quinn a sweet peck on Quinn's lips to reassure her that the kiss that her and Santana where about to share didn't mean anything. Then Rachel crawled out of Quinn's lap and sat next to her as Santana moved towards her. Santana grinned. She leaned forward and kissed Rachel first slowly then speeding up when she felt Rachel kiss back a little more aggressively. Santana slipped her hand under Rachel's shirt running her hand over Rachel's stomach and bra. She then slipped her hand under Rachel's bra grasping her breast. Rachel gasped as she felt Santana squeeze her breast.

"Santana d-don't p-pull on t-those." Rachel said squeezing her eyes shut letting out a small moan as Santana pulled on Rachel's nipple feeling it harden in between her fingers. Rachel had very sensitive nipples and Santana pulling on them turned Rachel on more than she would be willing to admit especially in front of Quinn.

"SANTANA!" Quinn screamed as she leaned over and yanked Santana's hand from underneath Rachel's shirt glaring at her.

"Damn Berry why have you been hiding those things under all those ugly ass sweaters?" Santana exclaimed surprised at how much cleavage Rachel actually had.

"Santana I am going to kill you." Quinn growled ready to pounce at Santana. She didn't like anyone's lips let alone hands anywhere near Rachel unless they were hers. Rachel saw Quinn's reaction and grabbed her hands quickly kneeling in front of her girlfriend. She leaned down and kissed Quinn with so much passion that Quinn forgot about killing Santana at the moment. Tina cleared her throat stopping the make out session in front of her eyes. If she wasn't slightly drunk she would have probably left and went home. She grabbed the patron poring herself and the other girls a drink and took it back as the others followed.

"Thirsty vampire?" Santana asked smirking at Tina. She didn't think Tina had enough balls to do what she just did but it looks like she was mistaken.

"My turn!" Rachel said after finishing her drink. "Britt, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Brittney said enthusiastically.

"Hmmm… I dare you to kiss Quinn since Satan over there made me kiss her." Quinn and Santana's jaw dropped.

"Rachel. No!" Santana said.

"Awww baby, don't make me do that." Quinn whined. She didn't want to kiss anyone but Rachel right now and the fact that she was about to kiss Satan's girlfriend assured her that after this dare was done Satan was going to drag her ass to hell.

"Okay." Brittney said clapping as she crawled over to Quinn. Rachel mover out of her lap so that Brittney had room. Brittney crawled over to Quinn seductively then sat on her lap facing Quinn, straddling her.

"Relax Quinn, I only bite a little." Brittney said causing Quinn to gulp. Brittney started to kiss Quinn softly running her hands through Quinn's hair. After a few seconds Brittney grabbed Quinn's hand and placed it on her stomach under her shirt. Quinn ran her hands up and down Brittney's sides causing the girl to moan.

"Okay that enough of that." Rachel said as Santana pulled Brittney off Quinn's lap. Quinn wiped her mouth blushing as Brittney licked her lips.

"Right, okay, my turn. Tina truth or dare?" Tina looked like a dear caught in headlights. Her head snapped up at her name. She didn't expect to be called.

"D-dare." Tine stuttered. What the hell she thought why not take a chance. Everyone thinks Tina's so shy but she wanted to show them that she's not so shy.

"Well since this game is getting a little sexual I dare you to… strip down to you undies and bra for us Chang." Quinn said in a low voice.

"I think I need a drink!" Tina said gulping.

"I think we are all in need of a drink." Rachel said getting out of Quinn's lap and grabbing the Absolut vodka and peach orchard punch juice from the bar with five cups in her hand. She handed everyone a cup pouring in half juice half vodka. She took a small gulp then sat next to Quinn. Tina took a big gulp from her cup then slowly started to undress for the girls. When she was down to her undies and bra Santana whistled.

"Wow looks like Berry wasn't the only one hanging out on us. Chang's actually hot under all the vampire clothes." Santana said as Tina blushed.

"Thanks Santana," Tina said looking at the floor.

"Since this is getting good no more truth from now on. It's all dares" Santana said grinning.

"Okay then. My turn. Since Santana gave such a good review of Rachel's body parts Rachel I dare you to strip too." Tina said.

"No. No freaking way." Quinn said.

"Oh shut up tubers she has to." Santana said.

Both Quinn and Rachel took a huge gulp of their drink. Rachel was hesitant because she didn't want anybody looking at her body. She was a little self-conscious though she would never admit it. She stripped down to her undergarments then sat back in Quinn's lap using Quinn's arms as a partial shield to her body.

"Santana I dare you to strip as Tina and I have." Rachel said. This went on until all the girls where in their underwear and bras. They were all pretty drunk at that point as well.

"Okay ladies time to play spin the bottle mixed with dares just to spice things up a little bit. Rules are you can either spin and just kiss or spin and dare the person to whatever with whomever. The punishment for refusing is still the same" Santana said looking to get some action form all of the girls. They all nodded in agreement. They were all a little hot for each other so they were all willing to play the game. They all sat in a circle once again Brit next to Santana who was next to Tina who was next to Rachel sitting by Quinn with the bottle sitting in the middle of them all.

"I want to spin first." Brittney said spinning the bottle landing on Tina. Brittney crawled over towards Tina. When she got to her she rested her hand on Tina's lap running her hands up and down Tina's leg. Tina gulped feeling herself getting wetter than she already was. Brittney started kissing Tina slowly stopping occasionally to tug on Tina's bottom lip. Brittney pilled away with a pop as she let go of Tina's bottom lip.

"You know I should be mad but I'm oddly turned on by this." Santana said.

"My turn." Tina said spinning the bottle landing on Santana. "Santana I dare you to let me play with your boobs like you did with Rachel's." Santana grinned at Tina licking her lips and nodding. Tina slid in front of Santana running her hands up and down Santana's stomach before making her move upwards. Rachel and Quinn moved to get a better view. Tina moved her hand under Santana's bra slightly brushing her hands over Santana's nipple looking up to see her reaction. Santana gasped at the contact and Tina quickly pulled her hand away

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Tina asked concerned and a little scared that if she hurt her Santana would kill her.

"No, it feels good." Santana said as she pulled Tina's hand back. Tina hesitantly slipped her back under Santana's bra back. She ran her fingers over Santana's nipple rubbing it slightly. Then she yanked on it a softly causing Santana to moan. Tina smiled then went back to her seat in the circle.

Santana spun the bottle and it landed on Quinn. She smirked when she saw worry and fury replace the smile on Rachel's face. Quinn gulped.

"Quinn I dare you to let me suck your nipples." Santana said

"Oh shit."

"Santana you go anywhere NEAR Quinn's nipples I will cut you clit off and I will be happy to prepare it for you in any way you please and make you eat it." Rachel growled placing herself in front of Quinn.

"Oh testy Rachel is a very sexy Rachel. Now unless you wants to see your girlfriend in cuffs naked in jail I suggest you move outs my way." Rachel growled at Santana but moved after giving her the death glare.

Santana sat in front of Quinn smiling a little. She always wanted to see what Quinn tasted like. She pushed Quinn back slowly running her hands up and down her stomach causing Quinn to shiver. Santana licked her lips and pulled Quinn's bra up so she had full access to her breasts. She leaned down slipping one of her nipples into her mouth and sucking it feeling her nipple harden in her mouth. She pulled on the other nipple as she sucked the right one. Quinn moaned squeezing her legs together.

"ALRIGHT SATANA EHOUGH!" Rachel said as Santana pulled back from Quinn's nipple with a pop.

"So hot." Tina and Brittney said at the same time. Rachel glared at them all then pushed Santana away from Quinn and put her hands over Quinn's chest to cover her from the group as Quinn pulled her bra down smiling at Santana. Rachel Finished her drink then gulped down the rest of Quinn's, Brittney and Tina following suit. Quinn shook her head to clear her mind the grabbed the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Brittney. Quinn contemplated for a moment then broke out into a huge grin.

"Brittney I dare you to undress yourself then undress everyone else."

Brittney giggled then did as she was told. By the time everyone was undressed they were all turned on.

"Tina I dare you to see how wet Rachel is." Brittney said.

Tina nodded then made her was in front of Rachel ignoring Quinn's deathly glare. Tina slipped her fingers in between her legs slipping a finger into Rachel and pushing her clit causing Rachel to moan and grab her shoulder. Tina pulled her hand out to show Santana how wet Rachel was. Her hand was glistening with Rachel's juices.

"Damn Berry you soaked." Santana said Brittney nodding in agreement. Brittney leaned forward and grabbed Tina's hand. She took her fingers and sucked them clean.

"Mmmm Rach you taste yummy!" Brittney said.

"I know I should be mad that you just did that to my girlfriend but that was so hot!"

Tina spun the bottle and it landed on Brittney.

"Brittney I dare you to eat Rachel out."

"Oh fuck. Don't I have a say in who eats me out?" Rachel asked her voice getting higher with every word. Brittney grinned.

"Nope, not at all." Brittney said making her way in between Rachel's legs. Rachel gulped taking a deep shaky breathe. Quinn moved to sit by Santana and Tina to get a better view. Brittney lowered her head in between Rachel's legs immediately smelling Rachel's arousal and it turned her on. She ran her hand up Rachel's stomach and slipped her hand onto Rachel's boob. She started to rub the tip of Rachel's nipple as she licked her folds. She licked her lips then stuck her tongue in and out of Rachel's pussy. Rachel moaned panting as Brittney's tongue went in and out of Rachel.

Santana who was sitting in between both Quinn and Tina slipped her hands in between the two girl's legs rubbing their clit's slowly pausing every few minutes to slip her fingers into the girls. Santana turned to kiss Tina as Quinn leaned down and popped one of Santana's nipples in her mouth and sucking it. They were all moaning after five minutes of rubbing and sucking. Tina slipped her hand in between Santana's legs slipping three fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Shitttttt" Rachel moaned as Brittney started to nibble on her clit. "Oh… fuck Brittney I'm going… to cum." Rachel stuttered. Hearing Rachel curse drove Quinn over the edge and she came all over Santana's hands. Santana rubbed Quinn's clit slowly letting her ride out her orgasm. Rachel screamed and came not so long after. Brittney lapped up all her juices and smiles. Quinn crawled over to Rachel and started making out with her as they laid nest to each other.

Santana turned all her attention to Tina. She slipped their legs together so that they could rub their pussies together. Brittney crawled over and starting kissing Santana. She then sat on her face and let Santana eat her out. After 10 minutes they all came together screaming.

All five girls went up to Brittney's room and snuggled up close to each other not thinking about how weird it would be in the morning or how much of a hangover they would have when they woke up.


End file.
